The subject matter disclosed herein relates to containers, particularly to packing containers, and more particularly to packing containers suitably configured for stacking one on top of another.
Packing containers are often formed from a corrugated sheet product material that is cut with a die to form a flat blank, or scored and slotted to form a knock down (KD). The flat blank or KD is folded into a three dimensional container that may be secured using an arrangement of flaps, adhesive liquids, adhesive tapes, or mechanical fasteners.
In use, packing containers may be subjected to considerable forces during shipping, storage and stacking. It is desirable to increase the strength and rigidity of packing containers, particularly with respect to stacking, while reducing the amount of materials used to form the packing containers.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.